Symmetrical Love
by AniMangaGirl1
Summary: This is probably my favorite Soul Eater couple: Kid x Maka. In this story Maka and Kid fall in love after Maka is "betrayed" by Soul (in a way...).


SYMMETRICAL LOVE

"Today we will be dissecting…" Kid really wasn't listening to Professor Stein's lesson on dissection. He was too busy trying not to freak out about how uneven Stein's writing was as he stared at the chalkboard. "Hey, Kid are you ok?" Maka asked in a whisper. "Have you ever noticed how messy Stein's writing is?" "No, not really." "Do the two of you have something to share about today's lesson?" Stein asked glaring at Kid and Maka.

Later that day at lunch…

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO YOUR GOD THAT WAY!" Black*Star was yelling at Ox. "Black*Star please calm down!" Tsubaki said frantically trying to calm him. "I don't think I will ever understand how Tsubaki is able to deal with Black*Star in such a calm way." Maka said. "Agreed" Soul replied. Patty suddenly burst into a fit of laughter. "YOU WILL RESPECT ME!" "NO I WILL NOT!" Black*Star and Ox were both bleeding like crazy while punching and kicking one another. "This is probably the only place where people, especially teachers, don't stop fights between students" Kid said as Stein and Spirit walked past the two boys who were still beating the snot out of each other. "MAKA! There you are I have been looking everywhere for you! MAKA!" Spirit yelled rushing towards Maka. "Awww, why me?" Maka murmured hiding her face behind her book.

Later that night…

"So what are you gonna do about your dad?" soul asked, fishing around in his pocket for the key to his and Maka's house. "I have no idea!" she replied as they walked through the front door. "Welcome home!" Blair called from her perch on the back of the couch. She was still curled up in cat form they she had been when Maka and Soul left for school that morning. "Hi, Blair." Maka called as she walked to the kitchen to make dinner. Later when she went to tell Soul dinner was ready, she found his door closed. Odd Soul doesn't close his door until he goes to sleep, Maka thought to herself. "Soul" Maka called, opening the door. "Dinner's re…" she started. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" She screamed, and then ran out of the house and straight to the library.

Meanwhile…

"Ok Kid were leaving now. See you tomorrow!" Liz called over her shoulder. "BYE KID!" Patty added chasing after her sister. "Fine, I'm going to the library anyway." He said. He was desperately hoping to see Maka there. He wasn't quite sure why, he just wanted to see her.

Maka grabbed a random stack of books and sat down in the corner crying. She couldn't believe Soul. At that moment Kid poked his head around the corner. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing! Leave me alone!" Maka yelled, throwing a book at Kid. "Ok then, you don't have to tell me." He said sitting down next to her and hugging her. She tensed up at first, but slowly relaxed and started sobbing on Kid's shoulder. "Men are such jerks! First my dad cheats on every woman, then Soul and Blair!" She cried. "I can't go back there!" "Then you can stay at my place" Kid said slowly helping Maka to her feet. "Are you sure? What about Liz and Patty?" "Of course I'm sure! Plus Liz and Patty are gone for the night." Kid replied. "Thank you so much!" Maka cried hugging Kid. Kid smiled, he loved Maka so much, and he was sure of it now. The moment they walked out the library doors Soul ran up to them. "Maka there you are I've been…" Soul trailed off. "What are you doing with _him_?" Soul asked. Soul and Kid had never really gotten along. "C'mon Maka, lets go home." "No!" Maka said without looking at him. "What?!" Soul asked, shocked. "She's staying with me tonight" Kid said. "oh, really?" Soul asked. "Yes" Maka said still not looking at him, as she stepped up onto Kid's skateboard, and wrapped her arms around Kid. After leaving Soul standing alone in the dust looking hurt, they arrived at Kid's house. Kid tucked Maka into his bed (symmetrically) then turned to leave, but Maka grabbed his wrist and pulled him down onto the bed with her, pressing against his side. "I love you Kid" she whispered in his ear. Kid rolled over so he could look Maka in the eye, but before he could say anything she pressed her lips to his. After a little while Kid pulled away, but only long enough to say "I love you too" in a whispered voice. They woke up the next morning to the sound of Patty laughing, and Liz asking what the hell was going on. They just looked at each other and smiled.

THE END


End file.
